


The Swordsman, the Archaeologist, and the Cook

by AmazinglyWeirdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyWeirdo/pseuds/AmazinglyWeirdo
Summary: A story featuring Zoro, Robin, and Sanji.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	The Swordsman, the Archaeologist, and the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is AmazinglyWeirdo! This is my third story, and it is an One Piece fanfiction. The title of the story is The Swordsman, the Archaeologist, and the Cook. It is starring Roronoa Zoro (The Swordsman), Nico Robin (The Archaeologist), and Vinsmoke Sanji (The Cook). That's right, everyone! This is my Zoro x Robin x Sanji threeway!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any characters in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story sets after the timeskip. It means that Zoro and Sanji is 21, and Robin is 30.
> 
> WARNING: This is a lemon story with a threesome.

_**An AmazinglyWeirdo Story** _

* * *

**The Swordsman, the Archaeologist, and the Cook**

It was a normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_ , and Sanji was in the library, reading an erotic romantic novel. He smirked as he turned the next page of the book. Robin then suddenly entered the library and sat next to the cook. "Hey Sanji, what are you reading? A little novel called _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

Sanji looked at Robin and went into shock. He threw the book at the floor as he looked nervously at the archaeologist. "Robin! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I've thought you were masturbating while you looked at magazines that involve naked women."

"WHAT?! I would never that in a room where we read and study!" Sanji shouted.

Robin then started laughing. "I'm kidding. It was just a joke." She raised her hands, caressing them on the cook's face. "But this… is not," she said before she closed her eyes, leaned her head forward, and placed her lips into his.

Sanji was surprised about the kiss as his eyes were opening. Robin quickly broke the kiss with him and asked, "Sanji, can you do me a favor?" The cook's nose started bleeding. "What favor do you want me to do, Robin?"

"Is it okay to come to my room with me?"

Sanji wiped the blood off his face. He then smiled and answered, "Oh, yes!"

The cook and the archaeologist left the library and went to the door that leads to the bedroom that belongs to her and her best friend Nami. " _I know what we're going to do in her bedroom: Robin and I are going to do it! We're gonna fuck!_ " Sanji thought. Robin opened the bedroom door and pushed the cook down in a chair. After the archaeologist closed the door, she took off her pink high heels from her feet, removed her sunglasses from her forehead, placing it on the table, and untied her long pink skirt, dropping it on the floor. The archaeologist did not wear any underwear, just her exposed, shaved, and wet pussy. Sanji's jaw dropped as if he was a _Looney Tunes_ character. Robin went down on her knees in front of the cook as he removed his jacket, tie, and long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Robin unbuttoned Sanji's pants, and then unzipped his fly, revealing his 10-inch cock through his boxers.

"Oh, Sanji," Robin said as she was eyeing on his boner. "I didn't know you have a big penis."

"I'm such a pervent, am I, Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, yes, Sanji," she answered. "You are a pervent."

Robin looked at Sanji and smiled before she looked back down at his shaft, pulled down his underwear, opened her mouth, and started sucking his cock. "Oh, Robin…" Sanji moaned. "Oh, God… keep going… keep going you sexy sweet thing." Robin closed her blue eyes as she kept sucking his dick until… she suddenly stopped.

Just before Sanji say anything, Robin slowly unzipped her purple leather vest, exposing her large breasts. " _Holy fucking shit! I'm in heaven!_ " Sanji thought as he looked at the archaeologist's huge tits. " _Good thing she didn't wear a bra!_ " She smirked at the cook while she took her vest off, leaving her completely naked. She then lifted her breasts up and pressed her bust on his manhood. Sanji's eyes rolled up as Robin started stroking her breasts onto his cock. "How does it feel when my boobs are playing with your dick?"

"It feels… great." The cook moaned. Robin then sucked his shaft as she kept rubbing her breasts onto his penis. Then things get awkward when the door opened and it was Zoro, entering into the bedroom. "Hey, Robin, Nami told me to come to your room for a-OH MY GOD!" The swordsman's normal face turned into shock as he watched Robin giving Sanji a blowjob and boobjob at the same time. The cook did not know that Zoro just entered the room. The blonde-haired man was looking at the archaeologist as if he was in a fantasy.

" _I can't believe it! Robin sucking Sanji's dick with her tits wiggled up and down on that fucking pervent's cock. That is impossible!_ " Zoro thought as his erection began growing through his black trousers. He looked down and he cannot believe his own eye. " _Oh, dear fucking God!_ " The swordsman thought. " _I got a fucking boner and it's getting harder as fuck!_ "

Robin kept doing with Sanji's manhood as he breathed heavily. His pace picked up inside her mouth. "Oh, my God… Robin… I can't… I can't… take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Sanji shouted before he lifted his head, shut his eyes, and bit down his teeth. He blasted his load inside her mouth. Robin swallowed all of Sanji's cum, pulled her mouth out of him, and released his shaft from her breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO!" Zoro yelled. Sanji opened his eyes and looked at the angry swordsman. The cook suddenly went furious. "ZORO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sanji shouted as he and Robin stood up. "Well, I don't know what going on here now, but before I came here, Nami told me that Robin needs me for a favor," Zoro explained. The cook walked toward the swordsman. "Robin asks the same thing with me," Sanji said. "Anyway… YOU FUCKING RUINED MY MOMENT WITH ROBIN, YOU MOSS-HEADED ASSHOLE!"

"Are you calling me a moss-headed asshole?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Sanji answered. "Yes, I did, you spineless, dick-baggy, fucking moss-headed asshole."

"Okay, Mr. Steve Buscemi… I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR DICK OFF WITH ONE OF MY SWORDS AND SHOVE IT INSIDE YOUR THROAT!" Zoro shouted. "THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR HEAD SO HARD THAT IT WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Sanji yelled.

While the swordsman and the cook were arguing, Robin walked toward the bedroom door and locked it. Zoro and Sanji then stopped before their fight began. They both looked at the archaeologist as she faced the two men in their early twenties. "Zoro… Sanji… can I ask you two something?"

"Well, yes!" Zoro and Sanji answered in unison with angry grins on their faces.

"You guys have always wanted to make love to since I joined the crew," Robin said as she came closer to both the swordsman and the cook. She knelt down knees and took a hold on Sanji's bared and still erected cock. Robin then slowly unzipped Zoro's black pants. "R-Robin… what are you doing?" The swordsman asked. "This is what happens when your erection grows uncontrollably," the archaeologist answered. She pulled down his pants and boxers, showing his 11-inch manhood. Robin did not say anything. She just smiled at Zoro before she grabbed his penis, narrowed her eyes and took as much of the cock as she could. The archaeologist unhurriedly bobbed up and down on the swordsman's member as she started stroking the cook's dick.

Both Zoro and Sanji let out a groan. The swordsman leaned his head up as the cook lowered his head with his one eye open and the other one shut. "Ah, Robin," Sanji moaned. "Keep rubbing me until there is no tomorrow." The archaeologist looked at Zoro as she kept sucking on him. " _Ah, not bad… for a bitch who is older than us_ ," the swordsman thought while he was moaning.

" _Wow, for a strong man who always swinging his swords, he is definitely enjoying it_ ," Robin thought. Sanji's body was shaking as his cock began to throb. " _Oh, God… I don't know if I can take it_ ," he thought. "AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH!" Zoro moaned while he picked up his pace inside of Robin's mouth. The archaeologist kept sucking and stroking on the swordsman's and the cook's until Zoro said, "Robin, if you keep doing with your mouth, I'm going… I am going… I'm going to…"

"CUMMING, CUMMING!" Sanji screamed. Robin pulled out of Zoro before he and the cook shot tons of semen on her hair, face, and breasts. The archaeologist moaned as her eyes closed and mouth opened from Zoro and Sanji's raining white liquid.

The swordsman removed his white shirt and green haramaki as well as his pants, boxers, and black boots. The cook quickly stripped his remaining clothes off, as he was ready to fuck the sexy archaeologist. Zoro and Sanji were both butt naked in front of Robin, who was still covered with cum. "Alright, boys," She told them. "Let's make love so much that we will never forget."

* * *

**_"Worry Bout It" by Kirko Bangz featuring Fetty Wap begins playing_ **

Robin lied on the bed, gripping the bed sheets as Sanji held onto her legs, pumping inside her womanhood. "Holy fuck, Robin… you have made my dream come true thanks to your tight pussy," Sanji said. "If you keep this up… I'll make it good to better," Robin said. The cook wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her onto his lap. The archaeologist moaned as she placed her hands on his thighs.

Robin's clone was down on all fours on the floor, moaning like the real Robin. Zoro pounded her pussy as he pressed his muscular scarred chest against the clone's back. The swordsman then started fondling her breasts. " _Wow, Robin's breasts got bigger… I love it just like I love her_ ," Zoro thought as he closed his eye and smiled.

As Sanji's thrusts inside of Robin went deeper and deeper, the archaeologist raised her own body up. The cook knew what is coming when Robin's arms wrapped his neck. She puts her head on Sanji's left shoulder and then started licking his ear, letting the cook to moan. "Ah, Robin, why are you licking my ear?"

"I told you," she whispered. "I'm making this moment better."

Zoro then kissed the back of the clone's neck as he kept slamming inside her vagina. "Your pussy is so fucking wonderful," the swordsman said. "Sooner and quicker, you're going to come inside me, right?" Robin's clone asked. "You goddamn fucking right," Zoro replied. He suddenly speeds up the slamming inside of the clone.

Sanji kissed Robin while he wrapped his arms around her body. The cook's eyes were close, but the archaeologist's eyes were narrow. " _Amazing_ ," Robin thought. " _I have no idea that Sanji is a great kisser. I wonder if I kiss Zoro after Sanji is done fucking my vagina_."

The cook broke the kiss and screamed, "OH, FUCK! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

"It's okay… to come inside," Robin said with a smile on her face. Sanji shoved deeper inside of the archaeologist for the final time, shooting his seed inside her womb. Robin pushed him against her cleavage as she lifted her head and screamed like a scream queen.

Zoro then shut his eye and clenched his teeth. He kept pounding for a few times before he released his cum inside Robin's clone. She let out a crazy loud moan as she slowly disappeared into thin air. After that, Zoro went down on all fours on the floor, catching his breath. "Hey Zoro," Robin said. The swordsman looked at Robin, who was still inside of the cook. "Would you love to be inside the real me?"

* * *

Sanji lied underneath Robin on the bed. The cook held onto her hips as he pounded into her ass. Robin got her arms and legs around Zoro. They kissed in a hot-blooded way as the swordsman pumped into her pussy. He placed his hands onto her waist.

Robin broke a kiss with Zoro and moaned, "So amazing… feels so amazing… on my vagina… and my asshole." Sanji shut both of his eyes. "UH, SHIT! Robin, your butt is very tighter than your pussy!"

" _First, I fucked Robin in her pussy! Now I am fucking her butt hole! Today is my lucky day_!" The cook thought. Zoro leaned his head down and started licking Robin's breasts. He then began sucking them after a moment of licking. The archaeologist moaned louder than ever. "What do you think about my big hot rod, Robin?" Zoro asked.

"It's awesome, Zoro," Robin answered.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes and gave her a smug look. "Good… because your pussy's tight… and I fucking love it… just like I love you," he complemented. Zoro's cock began to throb, reaching his limit. "Zoro… I can't… I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Robin yelled. "Don't you worry… because… we can do it together," he replied.

Zoro slammed his member all the way in, shooting his semen inside of her.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin screamed so loud that the remaining Straw Hat crew heard it from the bedroom. Zoro quickly pulled his manhood out of the archaeologist's pussy as Sanji kept pumping inside her ass. The swordsman collapsed and went into a full sleep.

Sanji grabbed both of Robin's arms, pushing his shaft inside her rear end deeper and faster. She lifted her head. "Uh, Sanji… you're ripping… you're ripping my ass apart!"

"But it feels good, right?"

"Oh, yes… it feels… so… GOOD!"

Sanji felt his pace picked up inside her asshole. His cum exploded like a bomb, filling her butt inside.

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"ROBIN! ROBINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

A moment later, Sanji, who was still naked, sat down on the edge of the bed as he was smoking a cigarette. Robin, who was also still naked, lied on the same bed, watching the cook smoke. Zoro was still asleep beside the archaeologist. She then sat down next to Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji. The sex with you and Zoro was fantastic."

"Oh, you're welcome Robin. It's no problem for the three of us."

Robin placed her head on Sanji's right shoulder. "Let's do it again next time," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

The cook and the archaeologist looked at each other, closed their eyes, and kissed with sweet passionate love.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> What a first and great One Piece fanfiction masterpiece! I am going to make more One Piece lemons in the future. Please read and review! If you love it, please favorite or/and follow!


End file.
